


The Aftermath

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: What's the opposite of a drunken mistake, or rather a drunken mistake that you kind of don't regret at all?





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Erza gonna get some sexxxxxxxxxx

 

The first thing that Erza noticed when she woke up was that she was not in her own room. The second thing was that she was very, extremely nude. Waves of shock, horror, and embarrassment made her feel nauseous, until she remembered what had happened the night before.

“Just how drunk was I last night?” She muttered to herself, rolling on her side. By the way her stomach lurched, the answer was very. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply through her nose. 

All signs pointed to the fact that she had gone home with someone last night, and a member of the guild to boot. The entire guild had been present, but Erza knew that even intoxicated it would have been someone around her age and vaguely attractive.  _I just hope it isn’t Laxus_. 

The shock of white curls tangled in front of her confirmed that her fears were false before plunging her down a further rabbit hole of confusion. Erza had been watching Mirajane for years, wishing she could approach her in a more than friendly way but never seeming to find it within herself to do so. Even drunk... it was unlikely that she would be that confident. But there were bruises spanning the expanse of her thighs and kiss marks over her hips and neck which matched Mirajane’s, her body ached and her lips were swollen. 

Erza was swiftly running out of excuses as to what must have happened. Feeling as she did then, there was no way that she would be able to face Mirajane. Her clothes were hanging from the side of Mirajane’s bed, and Erza eased herself up, tentatively guiding her body as to not disturb the sleeping woman. Her fingertips brushed the frill of her blouse when there were hands in her hair and circling her hip. This position meant that Erza’s face was hovering inches above Mirajane, and the white haired woman smirked sleepily at her.

“Hmmm ready to go again, beautiful?” She murmured softly into the underside of Erza’s jaw, pressing away the red head’s uncertainty with slight pressure from her lips. 

It felt vaguely familiar, and Erza leaned into into, into Mirajane, allowing herself to bask in the sensations the other woman provided and preparing for the consequences much further in the future.


End file.
